


Building a Beginning for Us

by pretzelduck



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And waves as they float away, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kenny is a Dork, M/M, Romance, This fic tosses current storylines in the ocean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelduck/pseuds/pretzelduck
Summary: Kenny builds a blanket fort as a safe place to confess his love to Adam.That's it.  That is really all this is.  Fluff and kisses.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Building a Beginning for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow after watching last night's Dynamite, this fic and its very fluffy premise was the only thing on my mind. So I indulged myself. As noted in the tags, this thing has absolutely nothing to do with anything going on in AEW right now. Like at all.

Kenny Omega had a problem.

It wasn't a small problem but it wasn't a big problem. A decent medium-sized problem, he supposed. Normally, he would ask for help but Nick and Matt were the last people he wanted to talk to about his problem. And Cody was being Cody. Which left Adam. That wouldn't work because Adam _was_ the problem. Not that he himself was the problem, per se, but more like he was the source of the problem. The cause of it. And that wasn't any better, either.

What it came down to was this: Kenny _liked_ Adam.

 _In a "I want to woo you and date you and kiss you and hold you" sort of way_.

And that was a problem.

Because Kenny had no idea how to even broach a subject like that with Adam. The idea of just blurting it out was a completely terrible one but it was getting harder and harder to keep his mouth shut. He had tried being more physically affectionate with Adam. Letting touches linger a moment longer than they probably should but either Adam hadn't noticed or hadn't cared or something. He would just look a little bit surprised and a little bit happy that Kenny was still there in the first place.

And that _hurt_.

So Kenny had come up with a plan. A vague sort of outline, at least. It had been easier than he thought it would be to convince Adam to come with him - a suggestion to work out together and mentioning in the elevator that he needed to stop by his room because he had forgotten his phone. Now, they were walking to Kenny's hotel room - more space between them than Kenny would like. His preference being as little space between them as possible, of course.

This was either the greatest idea ever or the worst idea ever.

There was no in-between.

Kenny was too nervous to even try and attempt casual conversation. He was almost terrified that if he opened his mouth all that was going to come out was a stuttering and rambling soliloquy about Adam's smile or his eyes or his heart or all of it combined together in something incomprehensible and certain to drive Adam away. Each day those words inched closer and closer to being said with or without his permission and Kenny knew that he needed to do _something_ before he did something _stupid_.

And so now here they were. Adam was following him into his hotel room and Kenny held his breath.

"Kenny, what the…" He could feel Adam stop right beside him but he was too anxious to actually enjoy just how close he was. "Is this a blanket fort?"

That's exactly what Kenny had made.

Somehow - for whatever reason - he kept coming back to this one idea. Blanket forts had always made him feel safe as a kid and if he was going to do this - confess to Adam what he felt in his heart - Kenny wanted to do it somewhere safe. Not in a locker room or a gym or a bar. But somewhere like this, side-by-side and just the two of them. Somewhere he had time to slowly work his way up to it and find a way to see if he was all alone in this. If he was the only one that had to remind himself to not stand too close or stare too long.

He had this image in his head of the two of them - trading the softest of kisses underneath borrowed hotel blankets - and he wanted it to come true in the worst and best of ways. It had been remarkably simple to ask the hotel staff for extra blankets and pillows. Or at least, it had been once Kenny had gotten over the embarrassment of being told how sweet his undoubtedly dopey, lovestruck smile was as he tried to explain why he wanted the linens in the first place.

Maybe Adam would like that dopey smile. He should try and remember how to make it.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

Kenny dared to look over at Adam and the soft, little smile on his face already made him feel a little bit lighter. It was so sweet and happy and Kenny's hands desperately wanted to reach out and touch him. Then Adam turned to look at him and that urge got stronger but the view got better.

"I love these things." How could Adam possibly not know how completely kissable Kenny thought that shy and bashful expression of his was? "Do you mind if I…"

Adam gestured toward the blanket fort and it took Kenny's addled brain a second to realize that he was asking to go inside. This was working out better than he thought it would. Kenny had assumed that he would have to beg or cajole or do any number of things. But instead, as Kenny just shrugged and nodded like a dork, Adam was taking off his shoes, pulling the sheet to the side, and sitting down on the probably excessive amount of spread out blankets and pillows.

After all, Kenny wanted them to be extremely comfortable. The more comfortable they were, the longer they could stay there.

It made sense to him, anyway.

His shoes also removed, Kenny climbed inside and sat down within arm's reach of Adam. Their heads pushed up against the slightly unstable ceiling - Kenny may or may not have designed that way on purpose. Lying down would be better _and_ cozier. But even if nothing more came of this moment - if he didn't manage to find the courage or the words to say how he felt - it was worth it for the relaxed and almost child-like smile on Adam's face.

He looked as if every worry and every doubt that he always seemed to carry with him had completely faded away within the fabric walls. Instead, all that remained was the perfect embodiment of the adorable cowboy that Kenny had fallen head over heels for. Adam looked _happy_.

"Why did you make this?"

Kenny had worked on multiple answers to this question. Brainstormed them in the shower and during workouts and even during a particularly slow production meeting. He'd crafted stories, made up jokes, and on one sleepless night, composed really bad poetry. It was an obvious thing to have an answer for and he was completely prepared to give one.

"I made it for us."

Just not that one.

That had never been one of his answers. It was the _truth_ but he wasn't going for the truth right away. He wanted to ease Adam into it, not blurt it out. That answer was the sort of thing he had been trying to avoid all this time. Kenny could feel his cheeks getting redder and warmer and meeting Adam's eyes was impossible.

But there was the gentlest of caresses against his cheek and when he opened his eyes, Adam was _right there_ and leaning closer and…

Kissing him.

Soft and quick and over far too soon. 

Adam's eyes were wide with disbelief and fear - as if he couldn't believe what he had done and was afraid of the consequences. 

"Kenny, I…"

Later on, there would be a part of Kenny's mind that would wonder how that sentence was going to end. But in this moment, there was only one thing that he could do. It was almost certain that that dopey grin was on his face as he reached forward and cupped Adam's face between his hands. The fear faded away until all that remained was hope and wonder in those gorgeous blue eyes. Then, it was Kenny's turn to lean forward but once again - unbelievably - Adam was right there and meeting him halfway.

And this time, the kiss wasn't quick but it was twice as soft.

With each brush of their lips against one another, Kenny tried to say all the words that he had skipped past. He wanted Adam to feel just how much he cared about him. How deeply he adored him. That this very moment was the sort of thing he dreamed about again and again. But Kenny had no idea if any of that was getting across because he was almost overwhelmed with what Adam was trying to tell _him_. 

It wasn't just the warmth and the affection that Kenny could feel radiating from him. Adam's gentle kiss told him that _he_ was dreamed about and adored and cared for. And that was more than he had dared to hope for. 

These feelings weren't just his.

They were shared.

Eventually, they pulled apart - only separating far enough to rest their foreheads together. They were both breathing a little heavier; their blanket ceiling moving up and down with each inhale and exhale. Kenny didn't quite have the strength to open his eyes. He was as exhausted as if he had been wrestling for thirty minutes. Keeping all of that locked away had been more draining than he realized. Even though he hadn't said the words yet, he had shared the emotions and he was relieved. Tired but relieved.

"Did you make a blanket fort for us to kiss in?" Adam's voice was equal parts playful and uncertain. "You're an adorable doofus, you know that?"

At the fondness in those words, Kenny opened his eyes and pulled back enough to see the unbelievably tender expression on Adam's face. It matched the emotions in his own heart that grew a little stronger every day.

"But can I be _your_ adorable doofus?"

One of Adam's hands was ever-so-gingerly touching his chest and Kenny could feel his fingertips trembling. 

"You _want_ to be?"

There was so much disbelief in that shaky voice that it echoed in Kenny's bones. Like the idea he might be wanted like that was so unlikely that Adam could barely understand the words themselves. 

"More than anything."

That trembling hand came to rest against the side of his face and Kenny couldn't help but lean into the gentle touch. 

"Does that mean…" Adam hesitated and Kenny nuzzled into that hand, placing kisses into the palm. "... that I could be _yours_?"

A brilliant and vulnerable joy was shining in those eyes and right then and there, Kenny vowed to do everything he could to keep it there. To strengthen it and deepen it. Protect it with all that he was.

"Please."

This time, they had far less distance to cover to meet each other halfway for another kiss. There was still nothing but gentleness and tenderness between every motion and it was perfect. Kenny pulled Adam down on top of him - never breaking their kiss or their embrace. This was exactly what he had wanted. To have Adam right here with him and they were _together_. Each caress and each kiss confirmed it in his heart. Their legs stretched out and Kenny could feel one of his feet poking out from underneath one of the blanket walls. But that was okay. 

He was safe and warm with his cowboy and their blanket fort between him and the rest of the world. 

-fin-


End file.
